Wicked Little Town
by In a World of My Own
Summary: Everyone's got something they're ashamed of. Pianist Adelaide Steinman has a run in with the Joker at Bruce Wayne's fundraiser, sparking memories she'd long left untouched. She thought she was safe, but the danger has only just begun. OCxJoker later chapt
1. You Are Cordially Invited

**Okay, I'm new at this so please give me a break. Honestly I'm nervous about posting. There seem to be so many complicated things - I'm afraid I'll mess something up. XD Anyhoo... After first seeing The Dark Knight I was absolutely enthralled with the Joker. Heath Ledger's performance completely blew my mind. Plus, I kinda have a thing for villains, so his sexy awesomeness just kind of sucked me in. Apparently I have a fetish for crazy guys. Moving on. First things first: Here's a short bio of the character. I'm kind of confused with this way of posting stuff, so sorry if I screw something up and it looks weird. This is taking place throughout the Dark Knight. I'll probably stay close to the story most of the time... And I guess I don't really know if they let you do this, but I'm like OCD about having visuals for things in my stories, so I have links to pics for the piercings, clothes, etc. if anyone else is curious in the slightest. I've also got some banners which I obviously can't put up. I guess if anyone is interested they can email me or mention it otherwise. I'm used to writing on quizilla, but this is much better. And just for an interesting note, I got the title of this story from a song by Hedwig and the Angry Inch. I'm totally in love with this song. It's so amazing. You guys should check it out.  
**

**Name: Adelaide Steinman (aka Addy)  
**

**Age: 21**

**Hair: Shoulder length, multiple shades of brown**

**Eyes: Blue-green**

**Height: 5'10**

**Occupation: Student at Gotham University (yes I know I made that up 8P)**

**Family: Mother murdered freshman year of college; no grandparents; father's location unknown - left when Addy was six, haven't seen or heard from him since; only sibling (sister) went missing when Addy was thirteen - there never were any leads**

**Interesting Facts: Center of lip pierced, lotus blossom tattoo on right shoulder, tongue pierced, gifted pianist, ear lobes pierced three times, and right ear has industrial piercing**

**Just fyi, there's a club where I live called the Blue Note, which is were I got the name for the restaurant. In the story it's the Bleu Note because it's a French restaurant! XD And I'm too lazy to come up with a cool name...**

* * *

It started out with a letter...

Adelaide noticed an envelope in the box she shared with her roommate, Emilia. She tried the combination several times, growing more and more flustered. She finally gave up and went to the front desk. She turned the creamy white envelope over and over again in her hands as she rode in the elevator alone. She tossed it onto her desk and stared at it from across the room. Why would Bruce Wayne send her a letter? She picked it up and tore it open, hands shaking. She read over it quickly.

_Dear Miss Steinman,_

_Master Wayne would like to request your services at his fundraiser for Mister Harvey Dent tomorrow evening. He was very impressed with your performance at the University Music Festival. He would like to invite you to dinner at the Bleu Note to further discuss matters. Reservations are for 7:00 under his name. He would be much obliged if you would join him._

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred_

Addy marveled briefly over his elegant scrawl before sitting on her bed. Bruce Wayne wanted _her_ to play the piano at his fundraiser? Her body quivered with excitement and nervousness. But what would she wear? Hell, what was she going to wear to dinner!? She looked at the clock. It was already 5:30. She groaned and rushed to the shower. Afterward she securely tied her bathrobe shut and started rummaging through her closet. By the time she'd decided that she had absolutely nothing decent to wear, Emilia was walking through the door. She paused to take in the clothing strewn about before closing the door. "What are you doing?" she asked, careful not to step on anything. Addy sighed dejectedly and huffed, "I'm going out to dinner at The Bleu Note and I have nothing to wear!"

Emilia's eyes bugged out and she squealed, "The Bleu Note!? Oh my God, are you serious? Who's taking you there?" Addy turned away to sift through a pile of clothes and murmured, "Bruce Wayne..." "What!? For serious!?" Emilia was twice as exuberant as Addy. "What's going on between you? Why didn't you say anything before? Tell me everything!" Addy blushed and said, "It's nothing like that. I've never even met the guy. He wants me to play the piano at his fundraiser tomorrow. Right now I have to be to be ready by 7:00. Help me!" Emilia seemed to materialize an outfit out of the disaster that was Addy's closet. She wore a sheer emerald green long-sleeved shirt over a black tank top, a tan dress skirt ending just below her knees, and a pair of black sling-back wedges. Emilia quickly worked a miracle on her usually shapeless hair, handed her a black pea coat and her purse, and shoved her out the door. A cab was waiting for her and she made a mental note to thank Emilia when she returned.

Addy felt immediately self-conscious as she approached the front door. The woman at the register scrutinized her appearance with raised eyebrows. "Can I... help you?" she asked with a horribly fake smile. Addy cleared her throat and choked out, "I'm meeting someone." The woman blinked and said, "I can see that. Name?" She bit back the insult she wanted to hurl at her and stammered, "Oh-uh... Wayne." The woman raised her eyebrows again and said, "Right this way." Addy tried to calm herself as she weaved through the tables. Bruce looked up as she approached and stood with a smile. He shook her hand and said, "Good evening Miss Steinman. I'm so glad that you could join me. May I?" He gestured to her coat and she replied, "Oh. Um-yes. Thank you." She slipped out of her coat and he draped it neatly over the back of her chair. She sat down and he scooted her chair in.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the woman asked. Addy could tell she was growing impatient. "Water's fine," she replied with a smile. It left as soon as the woman did and she sighed with relief. She looked around awkwardly and said, "So... about your fundraiser?" "Oh, of course," Bruce replied, leaning forward eagerly. "I'm hosting a fundraiser tomorrow evening for Harvey Dent. I'd be honored if you would come and play the piano for us." She didn't know what to say. Tomorrow was Saturday, so she didn't have any classes to go to. She had to admit it would be a wonderful experience.

"I-I don't know," she said with uncertainty, wringing her hands. "I saw you play at the music festival. You were amazing." She blushed and scoffed, picking up her menu. "No really," Bruce continued. "You played Moonlight Sonata beautifully. I can't force you to do it, of course, but why don't you think about it over dinner?" Addy smiled and nodded. She opened her menu and her smile faded. She shifted uncomfortably and said sheepishly, "Um... I have no idea what this says. I can't read French." Bruce chuckled and asked, "Would you like me to order for you?" She smiled again, relieved. "I'll just have what you're having." A tall male set a glass of ice water in front of her and said something in French. She looked desperately to Bruce, floundering for something to say.

He quickly spoke up, words flowing smoothly. He was clearly very fluent in French. Perhaps he had even been to France. It was a distinct possibility. The waiter scribbled something on a notepad and said something else before taking the menus and leaving. "So you're a sophomore, right?" Bruce asked. "Yep. One more year ahead of me," she replied proudly. "What's your major?" She swallowed a gulp of water. "Photojournalism. I hope to work for National Geographic. Travel the world, you know? Give me chance to get out of this place..." She trailed off, drowning the last of her sentence in another drink of water. Bruce frowned but didn't press the matter.

Dinner was delicious. Addy wasn't entirely sure what it was, but she loved it. After the plates were removed, Bruce said something else to the waiter. They made small talk until the waiter returned with a bottle of wine. "Oh, no no no no," she objected, waving her hands. "Really, this is a bit much. It's not too late to leave, is it?" "If you leave now you'll miss dessert," Bruce said with a smile. She groaned inwardly, cursing her weakness for sweet things. "Fine, fine," she grumbled. The waiter poured her a glass and once he had left, she cautiously picked it up. The dark red liquid shimmered playfully. It smelled strong. She took a small drink. The sweetness of it surprised her. She nodded and set her glass down again. "You have good taste in wine, Mr. Wayne," she said with a smile. He returned the gesture and replied, "Please call me Bruce."

Three glasses of wine later, the waiter set a wonderful looking chocolate dish on the table. She gasped, eyes the size of dinner plates. She completely ignored what Bruce was saying, hoping he wasn't speaking to her. "Are you going to eat it or stare at it all night long?" he teased. "I just... don't want to destroy it," she said breathlessly. "It's like a work of art!" He chuckled and she tentatively picked up her spoon. She paused and said quickly, "You go first." He smiled and scooped a big bite off with his fork. She raised her spoon, careful not to collapse the whole thing.

She almost died right there on the spot. She closed her eyes and said, "Mmmmm... Oh my God. That has got to be the most _amazing_ thing I've ever eaten!" However, she could only manage a few more bites before she was full. "I hate to waste something so good, but I can't eat another bite," she said sheepishly. Bruce waved a waiter over, who took the dish away once done conversing. "You can take it home with you then," he said simply. As they headed out the doors, Addy was beginning to feel the effects of the wine. "So let's say I decide to do this," she began, swaying slightly in the bitter breeze. "I don't have to wear a dress, do I?" Bruce frowned and asked, "Why not?" She stared at him with an 'oh please' expression and said, "I'm a college student here. Work with me, Bruce." After a brief pause, his car pulled up. She had to clench her jaw shut to keep from gaping like an idiot. The valet handed Bruce his keys and he opened the door for her. She slid in, marveling at the beautiful interior.

'Lamborghini, eh? Bit too noticeable for my taste, but still awesome,' she thought as Bruce walked around the front of the car. She buckled her seat belt and he sped off down the street. She was kind of in awe that they weren't getting pulled over. "What size dress do you wear?" Bruce asked suddenly. Addy frowned in confusion, her buzzed mind not sure if she should be insulted. "Excuse me?" she said. "I'll buy you a dress to wear," he clarified, noting the slight hostility in her voice. "It's the least I could do. After all, you're being gracious enough to play some beautiful music at my party." She blushed and said, "Couldn't I just wear a t-shirt and jeans? No one's even going to look at me. They'll be too busy talking." He smiled. "If it makes you more comfortable, go right ahead." They were already at her residence hall. 'Man he drives fast' she noted. "Thank you so much for everything," she said. "Tonight was amazing. So... what time does your fundraiser start?" Bruce smiled again and replied, "8:00. I'm glad that you decided to come. I'll send someone to get you at 7:30."

"Okay. Goodnight Mr.-oh-uh... Bruce. Thanks again." "No problem. See you tomorrow." She headed slowly for the front door. She looked up at the seven stories of her residence hall. Michelin Hall was shaped like a squared off 'U'. The sidewalk went right up the center, splitting the lawn in half. She was feeling the buzz of the wine, the liquid warming her slightly. She opened her purse and retrieved her ipod. She turned it up all the way, bobbing her head to the beat as she dug deeper. It took her several tries to get her cigarette lit. She swayed precariously toward one of the picnic benches. Her eyes lingered on the small view of the park to the right. The city's crime rate was still on the rise, especially with this Joker character. But she felt secure surrounded by the walls of her residence hall.

She wobbled on, sitting within running distance of the emergency station. She looked up at the stars and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke seep out slowly. The breeze made the trees dance. She got the eerie feeling that someone was watching her from the darkness across the street. A shiver ran down her spine, tingly gooseflesh breaking out across her body. She pulled the headphones down to rest around her neck. Her music sounded loud in the silence around her. She left her headphones where they were and took another drag. She scanned the trees and bushes carefully, trying to convince herself that no one was there. She pulled a taser from her bag and held it tightly in her hand. After a few minutes she relaxed and started bobbing to the music again. 'The Bird and the Worm... Who does this remind me of? I can't remember...' She stood up and swayed toward the nearest ashtray, her cigarette nearly gone. She sang the words quietly to herself, using sweeping gestures and dancing about at the angry parts. She put out her cigarette and took out another.

"I really should quit," she mumbled to herself as she lit a fresh one. The song ended and "Psycho" began. She liked it but frowned, wondering where her upbeat music was. By the time her second cigarette was almost done, her eyelids were growing heavy. She skipped a song that was annoying her at the moment and somewhere a twig snapped loudly. She froze and whipped around to face the street. She peered through the darkness, shoes hanging by two fingers from her left hand. Her breath stopped as a figure emerged from behind a bush. The vague outline told her it was a man. Without a second thought she dropped her cigarette and sprinted for the doors. Once through the first set of doors she fumbled through her bag for her I.D. She glanced up to see if she was being pursued. She stopped, confused. No one was following her. She searched until she found the figure standing exactly where he had emerged. He didn't move - just stood there, staring.

She scanned her I.D. and quickly slid past the door. She rushed to the elevator without looking out the window again. She slumped against the elevator wall trying to calm her frantically beating heart. It was times like these she was glad she lived on the fourth floor. When she opened her door, the familiar scent of her room washed over her. She found it oddly soothing. The TV was on, but Emilia was sleeping soundly. Addy turned the TV off and put the scrumptious dessert in the fridge. She changed into her pajamas and ran a brush through her hair. Emilia _definitely_ had to do her hair tomorrow. She yawned widely as she leaned over Emilia's bed, searching for the cord to shut the blinds.

She glanced out the window and froze. She stepped away from the window, shaking her head. She had to be crazy. She pressed her face to the glass and cupped her hands around her eyes. Sure enough - a figure was standing on the border of the grass and the sidewalk at the park across the street. Perhaps it was even the same figure. Whoever it was, he seemed to be staring directly at her. Though she couldn't see his face, it felt like she was making eye contact. A shiver violently shook her body and she quickly stepped away to shut the blinds. She made sure the door was locked and checked the windows, just to be sure. She was hesitant to shut the light off, casting her eyes around the room in search of something to do. She sighed in defeat and flipped the switch, swiftly scrambling into bed. She lay on her side, curled up in a ball, and stared at the wall until she fell asleep.


	2. This Evening's Entertainment

**Okay, so here's chapter 2. I'm just kind of taking this one step at a time, so I hope people are liking this. Especially because it's so fun to write.**

"Hold still!" Emilia said sternly. "You're going to get burned if you don't quit squirming." Addy shifted restlessly in her chair. "Relax. You've still got an hour before someone comes to get you." Several anxious minutes later Emilia said, "There you go. All finished." Addy got up and looked in the mirror over their sink. She gasped and said "Ooooh Emmy… It's beautiful!" Her hair was up in a loose bun, hair side swept over her left eyebrow. It was messy, but in a good way. It looked professionally done. "Now for your make up," Emilia said brightly. She was having way too much fun with this. Addy sighed and sat down again. Emilia applied black eyeliner, mascara, and some glittery silver eye shadow. Addy looked in the mirror again when she was finished. She touched her face in awe. She looked like she was going to a photo shoot – or at least her face did - despite her lip ring.

She wasn't dressed badly. Her outfit just seemed to clash with the fanciness of her hair and make up. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, knee high black and gray boots, a long-sleeved gray shirt, and a black down vest. She actually looked quite nice – just not at the same level of sophistication. She took out her lip ring, feeling that it might be a little inappropriate for the occasion. She looked at the clock. It read 7:20. Her stomach suddenly flooded with butterflies. She must've looked frightened because Emilia asked, "Do you want me to go down and wait with you?" Addy smiled, relieved, and nodded. She grabbed her purse and they rode in the elevator in silence. They waited in the space between the two sets of doors. They were only there for a few short minutes before an expensive looking car pulled up. She exhaled slowly and quickly gave Emilia a hug. "You'll be great. I know you will," Emilia said encouragingly. Addy hurried out to the car, heart racing. An older man with thinning gray hair got out and walked around the car to greet her.

"Good evening, Miss Steinman," he said with a warm smile. "I'm Alfred, Master Wayne's housekeeper." She shook his hand and replied, "Nice to meet you. And please call me Addy. Miss Steinman seems too formal." He smiled as he opened the door for her and she slipped inside. This was a different car than last night and she wondered fleetingly how many cars Mr. Wayne had. Alfred drove much more carefully than Mr. Wayne did. It made her feel more at ease. "Might I be the first to say that you look very lovely this evening, miss," he complimented. She laughed and replied, "Yeah… Well I figured that at least my hair should look nice." "May I inquire as to why you did not wear a dress?" She looked at him quizzically. "I'm a college student. I can't afford it." "Ah. I thought as much." They chatted quietly until they approached what must be Mr. Wayne's penthouse. It was absolutely huge. She craned her neck to see all the way to the top. "Whoa," she murmured in amazement. Alfred glanced at her stunned face and said with a smile, "A bit intimidating, I imagine." "Just a little bit." Her stomach started churning again, nervousness settling in. She stared straight ahead as he led her toward the house to avoid counting the cars they walked past in the area of the parking garage that was Mr. Wayne's.

The inside was even more amazing than the outside. The white marble floor was flawless, its polished surface gleaming. Alfred led her up a flight of stairs while saying, "Master Wayne should be here shortly. Several booklets of sheet music are waiting for you on the piano in case he does not return before the fundraiser begins." He opened a door and ushered her into a large bedroom. She looked around in confusion before she saw it. Laid out neatly on the bed was an elegant red dress. She gasped, a hand flying up to her face.

"Master Wayne took the liberty of buying you an evening gown," Alfred said from behind her. "Oh my God," she muttered. It was so beautiful and it was her favorite color. She felt a wave of gratitude that made her eyes water. She suddenly realized that no one had really bought her anything since the death of her mother. Since then she'd been providing for herself. She turned to Alfred with a broad smile and asked, "Would it be weird if I hugged you?" He smiled kindly and replied, "Of course not." She ran back and threw her arms around him, laughing. She released him, trying to hold back her tears, and said, "It's gorgeous, but I really don't think –" He held up his hand and interrupted, "Master Wayne has specifically refused to take it back." She bit her lip, slightly uncomfortable with accepting such an expensive gift.

"How do you know it'll fit?" she asked, stepping toward the dress. "Master Wayne has a knack for getting information." She raised an eyebrow and said, "Emilia sang, didn't she?" "Like a canary. I'll leave you to get changed then. When you're ready, it's down the stairs and to the right." "Thank you." As soon as he was gone Addy let out a shaky breath. She ran her fingers delicately over the silky material. Little stones flecked the top of the dress and faded out the lower it went. They winked in the bright lighting and she hoped they were only rhinestones.

She stripped down eagerly, glad that she was wearing a backless stick on bra. All of her other ones were dirty. Talk about ironic. The dress was smooth and cool against her skin. It hung nicely around her frame. A pair of black heels was set out on the bed as well. She slipped into them and folded her clothes, laying them at the end of the bed. She glanced down at her exposed arms. The thin scars that littered her left arm seemed to stand out in comparison to her pale skin. She left on her black plastic bracelets, no matter how tacky it looked, in hopes of hiding most of them from view. She looked at herself in the mirror as she passed. She didn't recognize herself at first. Her reflection was so completely different than what she was used to seeing. She smiled with glee. She looked so pretty wrapped in the gleaming scarlet fabric. She had chosen to leave her lip ring in, figuring a hole in her lip would be even less appealing, but it somehow looked perfectly fine. The dress was so long, though. It trailed out behind her five or six inches. She worried that she might trip. She lifted it carefully as she walked, not wanting it to drag on the floor. She peeked around the corner shyly. The room was large, tables covered with food and champagne spread around strategically. Everything looked so perfect.

The piano glistened invitingly from across the room. The view of Gotham was wonderful from up there. Addy wandered toward the piano, her heels clicking quietly against the marble. She set her purse down on the bench and lifted the lid. This piano was very nice. She brushed her fingers over the keys. There was a lullaby she knew by heart. She hadn't played it for years – not since the death of her mother. It was with her that she had first seen the movie the song was from. She set a small audio recorder on the bench and sat down beside it. She found her bearings and started playing. The piano was soon accompanied by the recording of a violin. She closed her eyes and let the melody wash over her. 'Javier Navarrete is a genius,' she thought with contentment.

The last key echoed for a few seconds, and then there was silence. She hit stop and scooted the tape player away. "That was beautiful." Addy jumped at the sound of Alfred's voice. She stood and said, "Thank you. I was just warming up. I hope you don't mind." "Not at all. And might I add that you, madam, look exquisite." She blushed furiously and smiled. "You really think so?" she asked, wringing her hands nervously. "My dear you're practically glowing. Was that you on the violin as well?" "Yes, but I only learned a few songs. I'm much better on the piano." "You're simply marvelous. Now, the guests will be arriving shortly. Please do make yourself comfortable." He set about tending to various food items and she stepped out for a cigarette.

She fiddled with her black bracelets, glancing over the small scars beneath them. She hoped no one would notice. She took special care to hold the cigarette as far away from herself as possible. She didn't want her clothes to smell like smoke. She tilted her head back and exhaled into the dark sky. She saw several cars stop outside the building and watched the people empty onto the sidewalk. Their cheerful laughter wafted up to the balcony. Addy's stomach clenched and she looked at the stars to calm down. She got rid of her cigarette and hurried back inside. She sprayed some perfume and popped a few mints from a bowl before sitting at the piano again.

She opened one of the music booklets with shaking hands and read over the sheets. She wasn't sure when she was supposed to start playing. She looked at three other books filled with music set out on top of the piano and decided that she had plenty to play. The music started right as voices reached her ears again. She didn't look around at the people entering the room. The dress, which was a halter-top, ended below her shoulder blades. It made her feel exposed. More and more people arrived until the room was filled with chattering people. Many people complimented Addy's playing. It made her blush every time, but she couldn't help feeling a swell of joy and pride.

She was just wondering why Bruce wasn't there yet when a whirring sound filled the air. A helicopter landed on the roof. 'He has a helipad? Nice. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.' He stepped out and walked toward the door with three models by his sides. She looked away and rolled her eyes. Butlers opened the doors for them and Bruce waited for a few seconds for her song to end. Things fell silent and he said, "Sorry that I'm late. I'm glad to see you all got started without me. Now where is Harvey? Harvey Dent, the man of the hour. And where is Rachel Dawes? She is my oldest friend." Addy turned back to the piano to review the next song, tuning out of his speech.

The room filled with applause and she clapped along absentmindedly. She only started listening again when Bruce continued. She figured that the applause had been the end of it. "We also have a very special guest this evening," he said. She stiffened, staring at her hands. 'Please don't mention me. You're going to make me nervous…' "I'm sure you've all been enjoying her company this evening." She closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel people staring at her now. She turned carefully away from the piano. Bruce was approaching her, the crowd parting. She tucked some hair behind her ear nervously and smiled feebly. "I would like to introduce everyone to Miss Adelaide Steinman. She's a very talented pianist and she has graciously consented to playing for us tonight. Let's give her a hand." The room filled with applause and everyone smiled. Her face reddened and she beamed sheepishly.

Once things settled down again, Addy started a new song. Bruce leaned lightly on the piano and said, "Thank you for coming." She smiled and replied, "Thank _you_ for the dress. I love it." "You're welcome. You look stunning." She blushed and laughed lightly. "Thank you for this," she added seriously. "I'm having a better time than I thought I would. Crowds usually intimidate me." "I find that hard to believe. You play in front of hundreds of people all the time, don't you?" "Well yeah, but I'm still scared every time. Besides I don't usually play for…" She trailed off, not sure how to put what she was thinking into words. She bit her lower lip and frowned. Bruce chuckled and leaned closer to whisper, "Not for snobs?" She laughed nervously and replied, "No offense. I guess it's kind of stereotypical, but people with money tend to be more judgmental." "Understandable. I can't stand some of these people myself. No one will say anything to you here. I promise." "Just because they don't say it doesn't mean they aren't thinking it. But thanks all the same." "You're welcome."

He left her then, going out on the balcony. She watched Rachel follow him out. It looked like she was yelling at him. Addy looked away, feeling like she was watching something intimate. Time passed slowly, her hands cramping. She'd never played the piano nonstop like that for so long before. She faintly heard a distant knock on the door. She watched Alfred's reflection in the window as he disappeared down the hall. She watched the crowd, enveloped in the music.

A gunshot rang out and Addy hit a sour note, startled. She whirled around on the bench, fear shooting through every nerve. A group of men wearing clown masks was entering the room. Everyone ebbed away, getting as far from them as possible. Leading the group was the Joker himself. She'd only ever seen him on the TV. He suddenly seemed so much more real. She didn't know what to do. She just sat there, staring at him with wide eyes. His painted face seemed smeared; the dark around his crazed eyes, the way the red on his lips smudged upward haphazardly over his scars. Those scars… They started at the corners of his mouth and curved up and out, twisting his face into a permanent grin. His stringy hair, which looked like it had once been light brown, was tinged an odd shade of green. He wore a dark green vest and a plum purple suit, a shotgun clutched in his purple-gloved hands.

Panic suddenly washed over Addy, trickling down her spine with an icy chill. She jumped to her feet, looking around desperately. She had to find someone she recognized. Bruce, where was Bruce? Had they killed Alfred? She realized she was the youngest person present and instantly felt like a child. She spied Rachel across the room from her. She'd never technically met her, but she made a beeline for her anyway. Only a few seconds had passed. As she cautiously pressed her way around the outskirts of the crowd, the Joker called out slowly, "Good evening ladies and gentle – men." He sauntered across the room, people still bustling to get out of his way. He popped a shrimp into his mouth, continuing, "We are tonight's entertainment. I only have one question. Where… is… Harvey… Dent?" He annunciated each word carefully. The hostility in his voice chilled her to the bone. She didn't like the way he swept around the room so quickly.

After what seemed like an eternity she reached Rachel. Addy touched her arm and she jumped, jerking around to look at her. "You're Adelaide, right? Are you okay?" Rachel whispered. Addy ignored her, staring at the Joker in disbelief. Could this really be happening? No one had answered his question yet and he was looking around impatiently. He walked around slowly, pointing his shotgun at people. He snatched up a glass of champagne and dumped it out before throwing his head back to drink what was left. He set it down loudly and started slapping people around, toying with them while he asked, "Do you know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?" He was talking quickly, his face serious. Addy shuddered, gooseflesh flecking her skin.

The Joker grabbed a man by the face and asked, "Do you know where I can find Harvey?" He put his hand on top of his head and turned it this way and that. On some other occasion it may have been comical. "I just need to talk to him about something – just something little, huh?" His voice had a teasing undertone to it, which made him sound more insane than Addy knew him to be. "Noooo," he continued, turning the man's head away and moving down the line. "Somebody has to do something," Addy murmured. "You know," he went on, picking up an olive and popping it into his mouth. "I'll settle for his loved ones." Addy's eyes flickered to Rachel.

The Joker stopped in front of an old man who said in a snooty voice, "We're not intimidated by _thugs_." 'I am,' Addy thought in shame. He narrowed his eyes at the old man and leaned his head forward as if to say 'Excuse me?'. "You know," he said slowly, chewing whatever was in his mouth, "you remind me of my father." He grabbed the man's head roughly, his face suddenly vicious. He put a knife to his face while growling, "I **hated** my father…" "Okay stop," Rachel said, stepping forward. Addy had the urge to stop her but couldn't force herself to move.

The Joker turned his head to look at Rachel. With his eyes cast in her direction, Addy felt a whole new flicker of fear. "Well he-llooo beautiful," he said, slicking his hair back as he walked in her direction. He licked his lips in an almost twitchy manner. It made her want to cringe, but she resisted the urge. She noted the blade still clutched in his right hand. "You must be Harvey's squeeze," he continued. "And you are beautiful…" He circled her like a predator scrutinizing it's prey. She shrank away from him and he came to a stop in front of her. He pointed his knife at her and said in a taunting voice, "You seem nervous. Is it the scars?" Addy couldn't see her face, but judging by her tense posture, Rachel was terrified. He leaned in a little closer and added darkly, "You wanna know how I got 'em?" He nodded fervently, reaching for her. "Come here…"

"Stop it!" Addy snapped, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her back. She had acted upon impulse, not even stopping to think about what she was doing. She suddenly realized she had thrown herself into the line of fire and was paralyzed by fear. The Joker took a step back and turned his frightening gaze on her. She tried to keep a blank face to mask her fear. "Hey gorgeous," he sneered, stepping toward her. "Aren't you a little young to be at such a fancy shindig?" She swallowed hard, eyes exploring his face. He looked her over, tapping his chin with his knife. He walked around her slowly in a similar manner to how he circled Rachel. She turned her head to watch him, feeling exposed. "Hmmm," he said thoughtfully. "You _do_ look fa-mil-iar..." He went full circle, ending up back in front of her again. He cackled suddenly, making her flinch, and said, "Oh that's right! You're that little college girl who's…" He stepped closer, tucking her hair behind her left ear with his knife. "… good with her hands." The way he added that last bit so darkly it was impossible to miss the sexual innuendo.

His breath was hot on her face. It smelled vaguely of mint and olives. She held her ground, but leaned away from his close proximity. She remembered that her arms were bare and subconsciously rubbed her left forearm. The Joker noticed and caught her by the wrists. She struggled, but he held her firmly. He looked at her scars, tracing them with his fingertips, and made a clicking sound with his tongue. "You've been a very, very bad girl," he said with a giddy laugh. He smacked his lips and said with a grin, "You… You wanna know, don't you?" He pointed at his scars. Addy wanted to dissolve into the crowd.

Before she could move he hooked his left hand behind her neck, the fingers of his right hand digging into her cheek and chin to keep her head from moving as much. She jerked her head away, jaw clenched, trying to break free. The press of his hands against her skin made her want to scream. She stared down her nose at the sharp edge of the blade just centimeters from her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to control her gasping breaths. "Hey. Look at me," he growled, trying to hold her still. She opened her eyes, trying to avoid making eye contact.

"I had a wife – beautiful, like you – who tells me I worry too much," he started, licking his lips every now and then. Addy hated that he was doing that with his face so close to hers. She struggled harder but couldn't pull away. She didn't want his hands anywhere near her. She tried constantly to turn her head away, but he kept forcing her to look straight at him. "… Who tells me I oughta _smile_ more," he continued. "… Who gam-bles and gets in deep. The sharks – hey – One day they car-ve her face and we had no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again…"

Addy stared hard at his face, eyebrows pulled together. Her terror was quite evident. She was breathing hard and practically shaking. She dismissed the emotion in his voice, doubting he was even telling the truth. Still, it was difficult to ignore how his words dripped with sorrow and anger. "I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So… I stick a razor blade in my mouth and do this -…… - to myself." He paused, letting her go with his right hand to gesture to his face. He ran his tongue over his lips again. She averted her eyes, wishing someone would intervene. He shook her slightly with each word. "And you know what…? She can't _stand_ the sight of me!"

The Joker's grip tightened and Addy flinched at the fierceness in his voice. "She leaves. _Now_ I see the funny side. _Now_ I'm always smiling." He let her go with his right hand again, raising it into the air with a broad grin. Seeing what may be her last chance, Addy balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the gut as hard as she could. She listened to the air rush out of his lungs with satisfaction. He backed away, doubled over and giggling. He stood up straight and grinned deviously. He came toward her, shaking his knife at her as though scolding her. "You got a little fight in ya," he said, nodding his head quickly. "I like that." He ran his tongue along the insides of his cheeks and lips, still advancing.

"Then you're gonna love me," a gruff voice said. Batman came out of nowhere and punched the Joker in the jaw, sending him flying. People screamed and the Joker's henchmen attacked. Somehow, in the confusion, one of them staggered into Addy, knocking her upside the head with his pistol. She fell to the floor, stunned. Everything seemed to be muffled as she just sat there with her legs out beside her. She wiped at the tickle on her forehead and felt something warm on her fingertips. She stared stupidly at the blood on her hand. Rachel was calling her name, tugging her to her feet.

Addy looked around in confusion and saw the Joker scrambling toward them with a gun. Rachel was jerked away and Addy looked around, head spinning. She tried to focus, but her head was throbbing and everything was blurring together. Her knees buckled and she collapsed again. The Joker laughed and there was a gunshot followed by shattering glass. She shook her head and blinked several times before she could follow the conversation.

The Joker was dangling Rachel out the broken window. "Let her go," Batman said. Even in her dazed state Addy could tell that this was clearly the wrong phrase to use. The Joker smirked and said gleefully, "Very poor choice of words." He let go of her arm and his maniacal laughter filled the room. Batman dove out the window after her. The Joker watched, laughing and clapping his hands excitedly the whole time. Now that she had her bearings, Addy struggled to her feet with a groan. She felt someone's hand briefly on her arm, pulling her up, before it was gone. She looked around, pressing the palm of her right hand to her forehead.

She felt the blade of a knife run down her spine. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her. She tensed, breathing shallow. She could feel the tickle of his breath against the back of her neck. "You… have got quite an int - eresting story, I imagine," Joker breathed in her ear. She dared not move. "I suspect that you and I… will be seeing much… much more of each other." She swallowed hard, bottom lip quivering. She had a feeling that he was a man of his word. Nothing seemed more frightening than that prospect. "Sweet dreams, gorgeous," he added before darting for the door.

Addy watched the tail of his jacket disappear around the corner and just stood there, trembling. 'Oh God. What if he knows where I live!?' she thought hysterically, tears overflowing. She inhaled sharply, the sound echoing in the silence, and covered her mouth with her hand. She broke down sobbing, everything crashing down on her. "Excuse me, excuse me," someone was saying. She felt an arm around her shoulder and Alfred said quietly, "Come along, miss. Let's get you cleaned up." Addy allowed him to lead her away. She didn't uncover her face until she heard a door close. They were in the room with her clothes. She collapsed on the bed, doubled over holding her head. "Did he hurt you, Addy?" Alfred asked kindly. She shook her head numbly. "Your head is bleeding." She looked up at him in confusion before she remembered. "Someone hit me with their gun when they stumbled into me," she muttered. He disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. He dabbed at the cut on her head, cleaning away as much of the blood as he could.

"The wound looks fairly deep. It's still bleeding. I think it's best if you go to the hospital," Alfred said with concern. She nodded her head weakly, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I'll be outside the door if you need me. You want to change back, I assume?" She nodded again and Alfred closed the door. Addy quickly changed back into her clothes. She had to sit on the edge of the bed almost the entire time. Her head wouldn't stop spinning. She glanced in the mirror as she staggered past. Her hair was starting to fall down and her pale face was blotched red from crying. Surprisingly, her make up wasn't running. A two-inch gash on her forehead was still oozing blood. Her stomach gave a queasy lurch and she hurried for the door.

She stopped short, nearly walking right into Bruce. He turned around, looking worried. "Alfred's speaking with the guests," he quickly explained. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Are you alright?" The nausea hadn't left her and she felt like she was about to pass out. She pressed her back against the wall and let herself slide to the floor. Bruce dropped to his knees in front of her and asked, "What is it?" "Just feeling… dizzy," she said weakly, running a hand through her hair. "You might have a concussion. It's all right. I'll help you walk." Addy nodded and he helped her to her feet. He put her right arm around his shoulders, holding onto her hand, and wrapped his left arm around her waist. She was only vaguely aware of what was going on as they walked to his car. She melted against the seat, not even sure which car they were in, and everything immediately went black.

The next thing she knew Bruce was carrying her through the hospital doors. She zoned out, unaware of what the doctors around her were doing. Her mind was still reeling, her body shaking. Had all of that really happened? Until she inhaled sharply, Addy wasn't aware that she was crying. Someone was saying her name, but she wasn't sure whom. Bruce's hands cupped her face gently, turning her head to face him. "What's your mother's name? I need to call your family," he said. "I don't have one," she murmured. "They're dead." He said something more, but the darkness was already dragging her down.


	3. The Day After

* * *

Addy awoke to the steady beep of a heart monitor. She looked around dazedly, everything slowly coming into focus. "Addy? Can you hear me?" She looked toward the door and saw Emilia walking toward her. She smiled weakly and said, "Hi Emmy. What time is it?" "7:30. Are you okay? I was so worried about you. Mr. Wayne called and told me that you had a concussion. God, Addy, the Joker? He could've killed you!" "I know. Don't remind me."

She shuddered and rubbed her forehead carefully. The cut there had at least five stitches. There was a huge knot there, which was throbbing painfully, no doubt turning an ugly shade of purple and black. "Where's Bruce?" Addy asked, noticing he wasn't there. "He went home at about 1:00; not long after I got here," Emilia replied. "Had to calm down all those people, you know?" "Yeah. Will they let me leave? I really just want to go home." "I think so. Let me go ask. I'll be right back, okay?"

She left the room and returned momentarily with a male doctor. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Carson," he said cheerily. "Let's see here… Says you've got a minor concussion… No memory loss?" Addy shook her head. "All right. Let me just check your vitals and you'll be out of here." He went around to the various machines, occasionally scribbling something down. "Well it looks like you're set to go. I've got a prescription pain killer for you. Take one pill once a day or as needed until that nasty cut heals. Some over the counter antibacterial cream also couldn't hurt. Those stitches are small enough that the scar will hardly be noticeable."

He removed her IV and she flinched at the sting. He handed Addy the slip of paper with the prescription and said with a smile, "Have a good day, Miss Steinman." "Thank you," she replied, sliding on her boots. She carefully climbed out of bed, stretching. "Are you feeling okay?" Emilia asked with a concerned frown. She linked arms with Addy as they walked to her car. Addy looked around nervously when they stepped outside. The sun wasn't quite up yet. The dim lighting made her uneasy. "I'm fine," she replied. "It was just… I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life. Or at least not for a very long time."

She gave Emilia a firsthand account of what happened on the way home, only leaving off the Joker's last words. She didn't want her friend to worry. Emilia glanced at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Everything will be okay," she said quietly. "You're safe now." Addy didn't know if she'd ever feel safe as long as the Joker was still roaming free. The sight of her residence hall made her sigh with relief. As soon as she got in her room Addy went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles, melting away her insecurities for the briefest of moments. Her pajamas felt warm and comforting. She crawled into bed and curled up against her body pillow. "Get some good sleep," Emilia said quietly. "G'night," Addy muttered sleepily. She turned up her ipod and soon fell asleep.

When she woke up next it was dark outside. Addy rolled out of bed and shuffled around her room. Emilia stepped out of the bathroom and said with a smile, "Good, you're up. Are you hungry?" "Ravenous," Addy replied. "What time is it?" Emilia glanced at her wristwatch and said, "It's just after 7:00." Addy nodded and got dressed in something warm, feeling oddly hollow. "Before we go I want you to pack up some clothes and stuff. I'm insisting that you come with me to my house. We only have class until Wednesday, so I was going to visit my parents. Mom said you're welcome at our house any time."

Addy smiled gratefully and packed some clothes and various other things into her spare backpack. She set it on her bed and followed Emilia out the door. The lunchroom was surprisingly empty. She was relieved to have so much space. Thanksgiving vacation officially started after classes ended Wednesday, which was the day the residence halls would be closing. Classes wouldn't resume for a glorious ten days. Addy moved her food around her plate with a frown. She had been hungry, but now that she had food her appetite suddenly left her.

She sighed and looked out the window. She had the urge to speak with Bruce. She had been wondering where he had disappeared to when things had gotten crazy last night. More than that she felt the need for reassurance from someone older than her. After not eating much, Addy put her tray up and shuffled alongside Emilia back to their room. Her insides squirmed uncomfortably on the elevator ride up. She looked forward to being with the only adults she had in her life. She needed some stability.

Emilia turned on the TV and began to channel surf. Addy turned on her laptop and propped her head up on the palm of her hand. Sirens wailed outside, drifting in through their open window. Addy glanced up, feeling a deep-seated sorrow stir in her chest. Not a day went by that she hadn't heard that haunting sound at least once. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She hadn't felt this weary for some time. How had one run-in with that sadistic bastard thrown her so off track?

She found herself dredging up old memories – things she hadn't thought about for years. She traced the thin scars on her arms absentmindedly. She hadn't cut herself in over two years. She'd started again when her mother was killed. Emilia had helped her cope and got her to stop. She pulled her sleeves down to cover them, feeling ashamed of herself. She remembered how the Joker had been intrigued by her scars and wished that she could make them go away.

Addy bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. She was holding back a whimper, on the verge of crying. She hated herself for having her little pity party and that only made things worse. She couldn't stand it when she couldn't control her own emotions. Her mind drifted back to Bruce and she wondered if it would be way out of line to call him. She looked at her phone briefly before it rang. She jumped and quickly picked it up. "Hello?" she said, her voice cracking.

"Adelaide?" Her body flooded with relief at the sound of his voice and she smiled. "Hi Bruce," she murmured. "How are you doing? I'm sorry I couldn't stay until you were awake." "I-I'm okay." Addy bit her lip, knowing she was a terrible liar. There was a brief pause before Bruce said, "I was hoping I could talk to you… In person? Are you busy tonight?" "No. Where are you right now?" "Um… Outside your residence hall, actually."

He said thus sheepishly and Addy laughed quietly. "Great. I'll be right down. Bye." She sighed and stood up. Emilia looked at her curiously. "Bruce wants to talk to me. Don't wait up, okay?" Addy explained. Emilia nodded in understanding and called goodnight as Addy shut the door. She leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator and shut her eyes. What was happening? Why did she feel so drained – both physically and emotionally?

Bruce was waiting for her by his car. She smiled as she approached, but as she got closer her smile cracked. The sight of him brought back all the images and emotions from last night. By the time she got to him she was crying. Not even caring for a moment she walked straight into him and clung to his coat as she bawled. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing things until she got herself under control.

Her tears reduced to shudders and gasps. She felt so embarrassed. She hated it when she cried. It made her feel so weak and helpless. Addy stepped away, wiping her blushing face. "I'm sorry," she muttered lamely. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away – anywhere but at him. Bruce touched her arm and said, "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. Someone hit me over the head and I blacked out."

"It's okay," Addy said quietly. Bruce watched her for a few moments with a look of guilt before he opened the car door for her. She climbed in, hugging her purse to her chest. As they sped down the road, Addy opened her mouth to say something. Feeling foolish and self-conscious about what she wanted to talk about, she shut it again and looked out the window. "What?" Bruce pressed. "It's nothing," Addy muttered quickly. "You can tell me. Please?" She shut her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Have you ever felt… just… completely out of control? Like everything is going to crash down on you at any moment?" Bruce was silent for a moment before he said quietly, "Quite often, actually. My life is more complicated than you might think." Addy furrowed her brow and looked at him curiously. Her eyes searched his face, looking for any hint of what he meant. She looked away, still feeling like she wasn't all there. "What's bothering you?" he asked gently. He sounded like he genuinely cared.

She ran her fingers through her hair and muttered, "I don't even know. Since last night… for some reason he got me thinking about my past. Now I just feel so… hollow." She could feel her eyes prickling again and looked out the window. "At the hospital," Bruce started off carefully, "I asked you about your family. You said you didn't have one…" Addy shut her eyes and replied, "I don't. My family is dead. There was just… something about the fear I felt last night that was similar to what it was like each time a family member died."

She was surprised with her response. She hadn't consciously made that connection. A few tears escaped her eyes and she choked out, "There are few things as frightening as realizing that you are completely alone in this world." It took her a moment to realize that they had stopped. "I know what you mean," Bruce said. "Both of my parents were murdered when I was a child." Addy sniffled and looked at him with wide, glassy eyes. She had to remind herself that she knew almost nothing about him.

She followed him to the elevator in awkward silence. "Was everyone okay?" she asked suddenly. "A little scared, but they're fine. Rachel just had a few scratches and bruises," he replied. "Actually, I think you're the one who suffered the most injury." She blushed and he smiled. She looked around as they entered his penthouse. Her eyes immediately flickered to the scene of the disaster. Bruce turned down a hallway, saying something to her, but she kept on going. She was drawn back to that room so strongly that she couldn't ignore it.

Addy stopped in the center of the room and looked around, her mind a haze. She could see every second of last night so clearly it was almost like it was happening again. She could see the Joker's grinning face and hear his maniacal laughter ringing in her ears. She didn't hear Bruce calling her name and jerked away when he touched her arm. She spun around to face him, fists raised defensively. She relaxed when she saw who it was, feeling ridiculous. Why hadn't any of her self-defense lessons kicked in like that last night?

She blushed and muttered, "Sorry. You startled me. I was just… thinking." He smiled and replied, "No, it's fine. I didn't notice for a moment that you weren't behind me. Here." He held up a tall glass filled with orange liquid. She had been eying the two glasses curiously. Addy took it and sniffed it. She grinned at the faint scent of sharpie markers. "I didn't take you for a screwdriver kinda guy," she said with a laugh.

Bruce just smiled and said, "I only give off the impression of being a pompous ass. It's all an illusion." She swallowed, scrunching her nose as the burn spread into her stomach before ebbing away. She frowned and objected, "No you don't. You're just well mannered. It's a relief from the way most men act nowadays, actually. Women too, for that matter. Humans in general just kind of suck. Everyone should be elves and vampires." Bruce laughed and inquired, "Why elves and vampires?" "'cause they're cool. Duh!"

They both laughed and Addy took another drink. She spied the piano and bit her bottom lip, looking at it longingly. Bruce swallowed and looked to see what had her so captivated. He smiled and asked, "Would you like to play some music?" She nodded fervently and crossed the room before he had moved. He raised his eyebrows and followed. Addy finished her drink and set it on top of the piano before sitting down.

She closed her eyes and lightly brushed her fingers over the keys, thinking of a song to play. She started in on the first song that came to mind. It would sound much better accompanied by the violin, but that wasn't an option. Bruce, who was leaning precariously against the piano, frowned and asked, "What is this? It sounds familiar." Addy laughed and replied, "Have you seen Moulin Rouge? It's called El Tango de Roxanne." He nodded and the tempo picked up.

She noticed that his legs were wobbling a lot and she feared that he might fall. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Lightweight," under her breath. Although they _had_ finished those drinks awfully quick. And those glasses were anything but small. "Have a seat," Addy said with a laugh. "I'd feel awful if you cracked your head on your own piano." "Hold on. I'll be right back," Bruce replied, quickly swaying from the room. Her head was starting to feel light and cottony, but just a little bit. She was only buzzed. Normally the situation would have startled her. Here she was getting drunk with some man she hardly knew – and they were at his house. She noted that Bruce _did_ seem to be inadvertently charming, but she just wasn't attracted to him in such a manner. She felt that she could trust him. She hummed the lyrics to the song and a moment later Bruce returned with two more glasses. She looked at him in surprise. He'd been gone less than two minutes. She was barely halfway through the song.

He sat down beside her, taking a drink from one of the glasses. She noticed with a grin that the other had a straw sticking out of it. She giggled and said, "Bruce, you're a genius. Give us a drink." He laughed and held the cup toward her. She took two long drinks without skipping a beat. It was stronger this time. Pleasant warmth settled over Addy and she sighed. The song ended and she played Dearly Beloved absentmindedly while searching for something else to play.

"That's beautiful," Bruce commented. "What is it?" Addy chuckled and said, "It's from a videogame. Kingdom Hearts – best game ever. Excellent plot." The only song that her increasingly fuzzy mind could produce was Come Away with Me. It was totally cheesy, but she and her mom loved that song. The last Valentine's Day they spent together they had stayed up all night eating chocolates and singing that song over and over again. It made Addy's chest ache to think about it.

She took another large gulp and hummed quietly to herself. "I think I know this song," Bruce said. His words were starting to slur a little. They had downed that vodka entirely too fast. Her own tongue felt heavy and difficult to maneuver. She laughed and asked, "Do you have a broad knowledge of love songs or what? You're just full of surprises tonight…" An hour later Addy was playing Under Pressure and she and Bruce were singing along obnoxiously loud.

She could hardly stop giggling enough to get the words out. Bruce did an uncanny impression of David Bowie. She was going to be **so** embarrassed tomorrow by the way she was acting. She was a laid back drunk for the most part, but she laughed way too much. Apparently Bruce was just as goofy when he was drunk, only for him it seemed more out of character. A few minutes later Addy started loosing her ability to play. Her fingers didn't want to move as quickly as they needed to. She wondered if she'd been playing like that for long.

"Stupid hands," she muttered sourly, carefully closing the lid over the keys. Bruce chuckled and she giggled, "Shut up. My hands will no longer cooperate. 's not my fault." She stood up and the whole room seemed to be moving. "Whoa," she said, laughing to herself. She took a couple of wobbling steps, the floor rolling beneath her feet, before she stumbled and fell to the floor. She burst out laughing and rolled onto her back. Bruce started laughing from his seat on the bench. He stood up and staggered precariously in her direction.

He flopped down on the floor beside her with a grunt. Addy finally got her laughter under control and they lay there for a long while staring at the ceiling in silence. "Thank you," she said suddenly. Her eyes were closed and she could barely remember how to open them again after each blink. "For what?" Bruce asked curiously. "This… Everything. I know you probably just feel sorry for me, but I still appreciate your kindness. It's something I haven't seen a lot of."

Bruce rolled awkwardly onto his side to look at her, propping his head up on his hand with a frown. "That's not it at all," he said indignantly. "You're a much more interesting person than you give yourself credit for." She couldn't get up the energy to move. Alcohol unfortunately made her horribly honest. She couldn't help herself. She just sighed and slurred, "I don't have many friends. It's hard for me to get close to people. I… I'm afraid to get attached to anyone… because I don't want to feel that awful pain again if I lose them…"

She'd never mentioned such insecurities to anyone before. Not even to Emilia. She laughed suddenly and added, "I'm going to feel so ridiculous tomorrow when I remember acting like such a spastic retard." She started giggling again, scarcely remembering what she'd just said. Bruce didn't join in with her laughter this time. She had just spilled her guts to him and was laughing it off like it didn't matter. She probably wouldn't even remember it tomorrow. Though he was seriously trying to concentrate on mulling over what she'd just said, Bruce couldn't fight the urge to laugh for long. Alfred walked in. He smiled and said, "It's getting late, Master Wayne. Miss Steinman _does_ have class tomorrow." "Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Addy said in shock, quickly sitting up.

Her head spun and she giggled as she tried to get up. Alfred took her arm firmly and helped her to her feet. She staggered, still giggling madly. "I'm-I'm really sorry!" she squealed. "I really don't drink very often and alcohol makes me a complete fool. Obviously… Oh, I'm gonna be so embarrassed by this tomorrow…" She huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. Bruce dragged himself to his feet, laughing quietly. "Alfred, would you please drive Adelaide home?" he asked. "I'm afraid I'm a bit incapacitated at the moment." "Of course, sir," Alfred replied.

"Goodnight, Bruce," Addy said with a giggle. "Thank you for the break from stress. It's a relief to get to be a little crazy every now and then." "You're very welcome," he replied. "If you ever need anything just give me a call." She grinned broadly. It felt good to have someone else she could rely on. "Thank you. Goodnight!" She waved and staggered down the hallway. Alfred took her by the arm and led her to the elevator. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, exhaustion washing over her again.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," she repeated as she struggled with her seat belt. "I don't mean to be such a giggling barrel of pain in the ass." Alfred chuckled and fastened her seat belt for her. "Nonsense. After last night I'd say you deserve a break. Stepping up for Rachel like that was very brave. Foolish – extremely foolish – but brave nonetheless." She shuddered and looked out the window, hardly able to keep her head up.

"I haven't felt that vulnerable for a long time," she murmured. The scenery flying by was making her queasy. She shut her eyes and let her head roll limply to the side. "Chaos… Chaos and panic... I don't handle anxiety well. Last night scared me most… because the paralyzing fear… reminded me of how my life was for a while. Living every day afraid that I might not see the next." "What do you mean?" Alfred asked, a frown etched into his face. Addy couldn't recall everything she'd just said, but she hadn't meant to say it aloud. When she was drunk, her thoughts seemed to just fly out of her mouth. "I should call Emmy," she slurred, playing it off like she hadn't heard him. He looked at her with a concerned expression, but didn't press the subject.

She squirmed awkwardly in her seat to retrieve her phone. Glad that she had Emilia on speed dial, she pressed the number 2 and the call button. The phone scarcely rang once before Emilia answered. "Hi!" Addy said with a new set of giggles. "Addy? Where the hell are you?" Emilia asked in a frustrated tone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" "I'm on my way back. Could…" She had to pull the phone away to calm her giggles. "Could you meet me out front?" "Have you been drinking?" Addy giggled again and sighed. "Just a bit."

Emilia growled unhappily and said, "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." "Don't be mad," Addy pleaded with a frown. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Mr. Wayne for getting you drunk. You're okay, right?" Addy giggled and replied, "Of course. I just – um – can't really walk." "Okay. See you in a few." "By –ye." She hung up and squeezed her phone back into her pocket.

They were at her residence hall in what seemed like seconds. Emilia was hurrying down the walk. Alfred opened Addy's door and helped her out. She hadn't even realized he'd gotten out. She swayed back and forth, slouched forward because she could hardly hold herself up. "Do you need any assistance, miss?" Alfred asked. Emilia laughed at Addy's groggy form and said with a smile, "No, I think I've got her. Thank you for bringing her home. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." "Not at all," he said with a smile. "Have a good evening." "You too."

Emilia put her arm around Addy's waist, stretching Addy's right arm around her neck for support. Addy giggled wildly as they staggered for the door. Emilia sighed and mumbled, "Look at you. How much did you have to drink?" "A couple of screwdrivers," Addy slurred. "Very tall glasses…" "I could beat him for letting you drink like that. Why did he give you alcohol, anyway? Is he some kind of perv or something?" Addy had to stop walking as she doubled over laughing at the notion. "Don't be ridiculous!" she choked out "I was just really freaked out after last night. I just needed to unwind, you know? We just talked and I played the piano and we sang karaoke until my hands couldn't move right."

The made it through the doors and Emilia cracked up. "Bruce Wayne _**sang**_ with you?" she asked with amusement. "Yup. He's as crazy as I am when he's drunk." "That's a terrifying notion." They both laughed hysterically the whole elevator ride up. Emilia helped Addy into her pajamas and got her into bed. Addy snuggled up under the covers and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *


	4. Let the Show Begin

* * *

The next couple of days flew by and soon enough it was Wednesday evening. Addy and Emilia were rushing around their room making sure they had everything they needed. Finding that she needed more than what she initially packed, Addy moved her things into her duffel bag. She packed her laptop and charger securely between layers of clothes and zipped the bag shut roughly. She hadn't been able to relax all week. Something had her paranoid and on edge. She kept expecting to see the Joker around every turn and it was driving her mad. She couldn't wait to hole up in Emilia's room for the better part of two weeks.

What sickened her most was that a small part of her was actually _fascinated_ by the Joker. What had driven him mad? What was his past like? How did he _really_ get those scars? She tried to keep herself occupied to repress those disturbing thoughts. Addy sighed and reached over Emilia's bed to shut the window. A wave of fear coursed through her and she froze, eyes wide. Someone was standing at the edge of the park. She had no doubt that it was the same man as before. All of her worst fears seemed confirmed. 'Is it _him_?' she thought in a panic. Had the Joker been stalking her? Emilia noticed that Addy was no longer moving and touched her arm. "Are you all right?" she asked, forehead creased with concern. "Someone's at the park…" Addy murmured. She straightened up, never taking her eyes off him. "I saw him there last Friday – the night before the fundraiser." "Are you sure it's the same man? Maybe someone's just having a cigarette." "It's him! I know it is!" She was on the verge of hysterics.

The figure reached inside his coat and pulled something out. The rectangular object glinted in the light from a nearby streetlamp. Addy stared in confused horror. He looked up at her and slowly lifted his free hand to wave at her; he opened and closed his hand in a fist, waving like a small child. "Oh my God," Addy choked, feeling as though she were going to be sick. She knew now that it was _him_ – the Joker. It had to be. He flicked open the instrument in his hand and she had all of a second to realize what it was.

A deafening boom roared in her ears. The building shook so violently that Addy and Emilia were thrown to the floor. Screams filled the air but everything sounded muffled. The explosion was still ringing in Addy's ears. She scrambled to her feet, dragging Emilia with her. The lights were flickering wildly. She grabbed her duffel bag and slid the strap over her head while shouting, "Get your things! Now!" Emilia still hadn't moved. She was standing where Addy had left her, sobbing uncontrollably. Addy grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Emmy! Move!" She shoved Emilia's bag into her arms and wrenched the door open.

She dragged Emilia toward the nearest staircase. She could hear people running and screaming on other floors, but few people on their floor were in the hall. She recognized a few of the girls heading for the other staircase but didn't want to waste time stopping them. They were okay and that's what mattered. Now they needed to get out. As they flew down the winding staircase, Addy wondered how much damage the building had suffered. Where had the bomb been planted, anyway? She realized with a tremor of fright that there was smoke rising up the stairwell from the basement. "Oh God," she heard Emilia groan. The smoke that reached them burned Addy's eyes and made her cough.

They were just reaching the second floor landing when the basement door flew open. Why hadn't they gone out the back door? Had students been blocked in? She looked over the railing and gasped. Two men in clown masks looked up at her and she jerked to a stop. Emilia shrieked in terror and Addy pushed her through the door to the second floor. The far side of the building looked unstable. That must have been the side the bomb was on. She veered to the right, still squeezing Emilia's hand tightly. The building shook again and Emilia emitted a pitiful squeak. "Come on!" Addy yelled, her eyes locked on the window straight ahead of them. She let go of Emilia's hand and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall. "What're you-" Emilia stopped herself as Addy thrust the fire extinguisher at the window. The glass cracked and she yelled, "Help me, Emmy!"

Emilia took a curling iron out of her bag and started jabbing it against the glass. Addy pulled back and hit the window with all her strength. The glass gave way and shattered. She heard the crashing of doors against a wall and looked over her shoulder. The men from the stairwell came into view. Two more came from the other stairwell. They looked both ways until they saw them. "Jump!" Addy shouted. "What!?" Emilia screeched. "Are you _crazy_!?" "Well what the hell did you think I was breaking the window for!?" The men were running down the hall toward them. They didn't have time to argue. "Sorry!" Addy said hastily, shoving Emilia over the railing. She screamed and Addy hoped that she had a safe landing as she herself clambered over the railing. She dropped her bag first before taking a deep breath. Someone caught her hand as she let go. She slipped free, but not before the sudden stop jerked her around. She gasped and stared at those horrible masks as she dropped two stories backward. She landed hard on her back, pain shooting up and down her spine.

She choked on her scream, all the air rushing out of her lungs. She coughed and squeezed her eyes shut, slowly rolling onto her side. Her legs were prickling, but nothing seemed to be broken. Addy lifted her head enough to look around. Emilia was doubled over a few feet away groaning in pain. Addy moved toward her. She gasped and clutched her right side. Searing pain was tearing through her ribcage and down her back. She must've cracked some ribs or something. She managed to drag herself toward Emilia and asked urgently, "Are you okay?" "I think my arm is broken," Emilia replied, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry I pushed you. I-I was thinking fast." " 's okay. It was a good decision." Addy sat up with some effort and looked at the residence hall. The basement walls were mostly blown away on the left side, exposing the innards of the building. The blaze was swiftly engulfing the basement, lapping hungrily at the collapsing first floor. She looked around wearily. They weren't out of danger yet. Only a stretch of grass and a road lay between them and the dark vastness of the park.

"Come on. We need to keep moving," Addy muttered, forcing herself to get up despite the pain. Her legs weren't cooperating well. They kept locking up. She grimaced with every movement. She grabbed her bag and helped Emilia to her feet. Together they limped toward the front of the building. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled suddenly. Someone was laughing hysterically. She whirled around to see the Joker standing on the sidewalk on their side of the road at a frighteningly close distance. The fire threw a ghastly shadow over his face. She shuddered, frozen in place for a moment. He tilted his head to look at her. The angle of his face made his eyes seem fiercer, his expression more menacing. He grinned and said in a giddy tone, "So much chaos over such a tiny explosion. I just love a good bonfire, though. Don't you?" Addy prodded Emilia hard to make her walk faster and hissed in her ear, "Run Emmy. You have to run." Emilia said nothing, her bottom lip quivering. The crowd of students was just out front. They were so close. They rounded the corner and screeched to a halt. Four men in masks formed a barrier between them and the flock of students.

Without a word the men lunged at them. "Run!" Addy screamed, launching forward to meet them. She kicked one in the crotch and rammed the heel of her hand into another one's nose before one of the other two grabbed her. She rammed her head forward against the man's face, the sickening crack of his nose bringing her satisfaction. She stepped back and kicked straight out, striking him in the kneecap. She could hardly think, the adrenaline taking over for once and numbing the pain in her body. "You little bitch!" one of the men shouted. Something hard hit her in the back of the neck. She gasped and the pain brought her to her knees. She set her bag down and struggled to her feet again. One of them grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her up. She took the can of mace from the clip on her belt loop and sprayed it in the face of the nearest man while yelling, "Get your fucking hands off me!" He yelled and she pulled free of his crushing grip. She faintly heard the Joker's laughter and cringed, knowing he was getting his sick amusement out of her struggle. A second of distraction was all it took.

A tall muscular man locked his arms around her middle, lifting her clean off the ground. Her arms were pinned tightly against her sides. She kicked the air, yelling in protest. She looked up and saw Emilia's retreating form falter and turn back. Their eyes locked and Addy shook her head. "Go," she muttered. "Go!" Her voice echoed despite all the other noises filling the air. Emilia closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand as she turned away. Addy could see her body shaking with tears even from such a distance.

She heard a gun cock and she froze, her breath catching in her throat. The man she had kicked in the groin pressed the barrel against her face and said, "Drop the mace. You're fucking dead." His deep, gruff voice sent a shiver down her spine and her hand opened obediently. The courage she had just a moment ago left her, fear seeping into its place. "The boss wants her alive, you idiot," one of the other ones said, rubbing his nose. The first man pressed the gun harder into her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut. "You're lucky," he spat. "I'll get you later. Just you fucking wait and see."

He spun around and stalked away. One of them picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. The man holding her turned and shuffled awkwardly to the back of the building. Addy struggled furiously, panic shooting through her veins. "Get off me!" she shrieked in desperation. "No! Let go God damn it!" The man dropped her suddenly and shoved her forward. She staggered, her knees buckling, and saw the Joker's face for a brief second before she ran into him. He moved so fast that she was confused for a moment when she wound up staring back in the other direction.

His left arm was hooked around her neck and she tried in vain to pull it away. She tried to elbow him in the chest, but he caught her arm and tightened his grip around her throat. Her head spun, flashes of color flecking her vision. His laughter was loud with his chin just above her shoulder. "I see you put up quite a fight," he said, emphasizing the t at the end. He licked his lips. She made a face and tried once more to pull his arm away. He was crushing her windpipe. "Calm down – you just calm down!" he said fiercely. She flinched, gasping for air.

He pressed a cloth over her mouth, muffling her attempted scream. Addy lashed out fiercely, trying not to breathe in the fumes. Her head spun out of control, whirling everything together. She felt like she was going to puke. Her eyes rolled back in her skull and she couldn't find the strength to keep fighting. She groaned, unable to resist the weariness sucking her down. "Shhhh…" the Joker breathed in her ear, his breath hot on the side of her face. "It'll all be over before you know it." That statement frightened her even more and she twitched, the last of her movement ceasing. His maniacal laughter was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**The girl's body went limp in the Joker's arms. He released her and let her fall to the ground in a heap. He stared down at her for a moment, rolling his shoulders. He pushed his hair out of his face and stepped over her. "Get her in the van," he snapped. The night was filling with sirens. He stopped beside a beat up white Astro; typical van for a criminal when there were hundreds around looking exactly the same.**

**He tapped his foot against the pavement impatiently. He watched two of his lackeys carry the girl between them, marveling over how humans were so easily manipulated. He looked over at the burning building, feeling a swell of excitement. He ran his tongue along the inside of his lips and climbed into the passenger seat. He twirled his knife between his fingers as he looked at the old man in the driver seat. The old man shifted uncomfortably and glanced in the rear view mirror to see what was going on. He saw the girl and his eyes widened. He made a sound of surprise and turned around to say something. Joker grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back into his seat. He grabbed the man roughly by the chin, pressing the knife against his cheek. "Just drive, La – rry," he said dangerously, licking his lips. "Just pretend it's a… special delivery. Let's not loose our heads!" He burst out laughing, rocking back and forth in his seat.**

**Larry pursed his lips and looked in the mirror again as they shut the doors. Joker stopped laughing abruptly and said with a serious expression, "Now, Larry…" He licked his lips. "I won't tell you again." Larry tightened his grip on the steering wheel and peeled away from the curb. Someone in the back fell noisily against the wall. Joker rolled his eyes and watched the flames disappear in the side mirror. He turned in his seat so that his back was against the door. He leaned back and watched Larry intently – mostly because he got a kick out of making people squirm. Larry shifted and cleared his throat, trying to avoid looking at him. Joker chuckled darkly, a grin distorting his face. He twirled his knife in his hands again, the blade gleaming. "Take a right," he barked, pointing at the street they were approaching.**

**Larry jumped and quickly changed lanes. Sweat was gathering on his forehead and upper lip. Joker smirked again and wondered aimlessly if he had used enough chloroform to last the whole ride across town. He got his answer soon enough. Within twenty minutes he heard a groan from the back of the van. "Boss, she's waking up," someone said urgently. "Knock her out," Joker growled. He heard muttering between the men in the back and jumped over the seat. They flinched and looked at each other.**

**He looked at them fiercely and demanded, "What seems to be the problem gents?" No one seemed to want to say anything now. The girl groaned again and tried to roll over. She cried out in pain and clutched at her back. She curled into a ball and yelled, "Fuck!" She whimpered, rubbing her right side. The man she had kicked in the groin was holding his gun, looking at her eagerly. Joker could tell the man was just itching to shoot her. He couldn't allow that. Not yet. "Give me your gun," he demanded. The man tossed it to him reluctantly. One of the men shifted and said, "I won't a woman. It just don't –" Joker pointed the gun at him and shot him right between the eyes before he could finish his sentence. The girl let out a startled shriek and the man hit the floor of the van with a thud. Larry swerved at the gunshot and Joker had to steady himself on the walls of the van.**

**He tossed his hair back and licked his lips. "Any other… con - scientious objectors?" he snapped. A shudder rippled through the group of men. No one said a word. The girl was mostly awake now. She looked around dazedly for a moment, fear seeping in as she looked at the masked faces of the men around her. She rolled over and stared up at him, her eyes wide with horror. She was breathing hard, her body shaking. "Looks like I have to do everything myself," Joker muttered, stepping toward her. She tried to scramble away, but he firmly grabbed a fistful of her hair. She let out a pathetic squeak, reaching back to pry his hand loose.**

**He cackled and said with amusement, "Oh, you are a feisty one." He shoved her hand out of the way and brought the gun down hard on the back of her neck. She choked out a gasp and her body went limp again. He let go of her hair and she slumped forward awkwardly. "Now how hard was that?" he asked, stashing his gun. "Next time deal with it yourselves." He climbed back into the front seat and started giving Larry orders again. They were almost there.**


	5. Imprisonment

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewing (or reading this for that matter XD). I'm really glad people like this story.**

* * *

When Addy came to there were two things that she was immediately aware of. One: she was bound to a cold steel chair and her mouth was taped shut. Two: the room she was in was pitch black. She blinked several times, staring into the intense darkness with wide eyes. With the total absence of light she couldn't tell how big the room was. She struggled against her restraints, trying to remember exactly what happened. She remembered the explosion in their residence hall and the chaos that ensued. She remembered fighting those men, the back of her neck throbbing as a painful reminder. After she got to the Joker things got a little fuzzy. He drugged her. That much was certain.

The harder she tried to focus, the more her head hurt. She shook her head, trying to calm herself. She needed to have her wits about her. But she just couldn't help it. It terrified her that she couldn't see or hear anything but her own struggling. It felt like the darkness was smothering her. She was hyperventilating, straining against the duct tape on her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed in a panic. The sound was nothing more than a muffled groan. Addy could hardly stand it.

Suddenly there was light. Her eyes burned from the intensity of the contrast and she blinked away tears. She quickly squinted around the room. It was surprisingly small. She supposed the ugly gray walls had once been white. The floor was a damp molding wood. Ten or more masked men filed into the room, each one packing at least one heavy-duty gun. The floorboards creaked as they moved. She stared at them with fear as they surrounded her. They cocked their guns simultaneously and pointed them at her. She heard the Joker's laughter before she saw him. Though she was so terrified that she wanted to cry, Addy would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cowering in his presence.

He stood in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders hunched. She eyed him warily, wondering why he wanted her of all people. His head was downcast, but he looked up at her with his eyes. They penetrated her layer of composure with ease and she shuddered. He licked his lips and said with a wicked grin, "Good mor – ning, star shine. Sleep well, I hope?" Despite her present situation, Addy felt an overpowering wave of anger. She glared at him and started hurling every swear word she could think of in his direction. He was upon her in an instant, pressing the blade of his knife firmly against her cheek below her eye.

"It's that kind of be – hav - ior that gets people hurt," he said dangerously. Addy froze, looking down at the knife before she looked at him. His left hand had a tight grip on a fistful of her hair at the base of her neck. He had it pulled tight, forcing her head to tilt up so she had to look at him. He locked eyes with her intentionally. It felt like he was looking into her soul. She was too terrified to look away. His eyes flickered down, sizing her up. In just a couple of minutes she felt like he could read her with ease. He stood up straight and she watched him carefully, her eyes giving away her fear.

He looked away, releasing her from the power of his gaze, and twirled his knife in his hands. She let out a breath she hadn't realized that she was holding in. He slowly walked around her chair. "See, now if you expect to remain intact, you better be on your very _**best**_ behavior, Ad-dy." As he spoke, he stroked her cheek with his knife, tracing her jaw line. She jerked away angrily. He was not allowed to call her Addy. He gripped her shoulders painfully hard and pressed his knife against her throat. It was pressed so hard against her skin that she was afraid to swallow. "Are you going to be – have?" he asked in her ear. She wanted so bad to tell him what was on her mind, but she knew where that would get her. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said with a giggle.

He moved to stand in front of her and yanked the tape off carelessly. She squeaked, the sting making her eyes water. He laughed tauntingly at her pain. He leaned over her and she scooted back in her chair, staring at him warily. He pointed his knife at her and her gaze dropped to his hand. He pressed the blade against the underside of her chin, tilting her head back again to look at him. "Now, as I was saying… Can I trust kitty to keep her claws sheathed?" Addy clamped her mouth shut, not trusting herself with words, and narrowed her eyes at him. It was really pissing her off that he had the nerve to talk to her like that.

When she didn't say anything he got angry. Her fear flooded back at his crazed expression, smothering her defiance. He grabbed her hair roughly and jerked her head back. She gasped in pain, her scalp already burning from all the previous hair pulling. "Answer me!" He yelled so loudly that she flinched and shrank away. She bit back the whimper clawing its way up her throat. "Yes," she said grudgingly through gritted teeth. He was looming over her, his face dangerously close to hers. It made her feel small and powerless. "Good," he said, licking his lips as he straightened up and shrugged his shoulders.

He looked over her head and nodded to one of his men. She shrieked and struggled against her bindings as someone pulled a thick black sack down over her head. She was once more thrown into darkness. Though her hands remained tied together, her feet were separated and she was cut away from the chair. Two men grabbed her upper arms and dragged her toward the door. Addy ground her teeth and yelled, pressing her feet firmly against the floor, trying to pull in the opposite direction. Joker's cruel laughter echoed loudly as they dragged her on despite her best efforts.

After a series of beeps up ahead, she heard a door open. She tensed, frightened of the mystery that awaited her. She was suddenly shoved into an open space. She gasped and staggered from the force before she hit the ground. She had to throw her weight to the side so that her face wouldn't hit the floor. She couldn't catch herself with her arms tied behind her back. She heard the sound of something flying through the air and her duffel bag landed on top of her. The air rushed out of her lungs and she coughed, the pain in her ribs returning. Someone jerked her up and she kicked furiously. Suddenly the ropes around her wrists slackened.

The door slammed shut and Addy sat in a stunned silence, listening to locks click into place. She wriggled her hands free and wrestled the sack off her head. The room was equally dark as the one she woke up in. She sighed in frustration and sat helplessly on the floor for a long while fighting back tears. Crying would get her nowhere. She sniffled and took a deep breath, pulling herself together. She stood up cautiously, her shaky breathing shattering the silence. She hesitantly extended her arms to feel around, terrified of what she might find.

Taking baby steps, she shuffled slowly around the room. She discovered, upon stubbing her toe on the headboard, that she was in a bedroom – or at least a makeshift bedroom. She felt along the wall for the light switch. She frowned at the ruffle of papers, wondering how many pictures were taped to the wall. She found a nightstand, a boarded up window, and a sink with a medicine cabinet before she got to what she was looking for. She flipped the switch and hissed as the bright light scalded her eyes. She pressed her palms against her eyelids and rubbed furiously.

Addy blinked around the room bleary-eyed until things came into focus. She walked over to the full size bed on the far side of the room. At least the stark white sheets were crisp and clean. She sighed shakily and rubbed her forehead. She looked around the room. The walls were plastered with pictures on white printer paper. She couldn't clearly see what they were, but they sent a shiver down her spine. Goosebumps rippled across her skin. Something about them seemed grotesque.

Addy shuffled forward, breathing heavily. Her blood chilled, running thickly through her veins like ice. She whimpered and her hand fluttered up to cover her mouth. Plastered all over the walls were missing persons posters featuring her sister. Some of them had her face painted to look like the Joker's. But what made her sick to her stomach were the crime scene photos from her mother's murder. She never saw her mother's deceased body. Apparently the whole thing had been entirely too gruesome. Her funeral had been closed casket. Addy hadn't really minded. She merely wished to preserve the image she had of her mother intact.

She clamped her mouth shut and groaned, face contorted with every painful emotion imaginable. Her mother's mangled corpse was splayed on the leaf-covered ground at an unnatural angle. The leaves were painted black with blood. Tears blurred her vision, her head spinning with so many thoughts and memories. She opened her mouth and screamed in agony, leaning on the wall as she collapsed to the floor. She rocked back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably. She screamed again, sorrow wrenching her chest open. It felt like someone was cutting her heart out with a chainsaw. Addy was way beyond hysterics.

She lost track of how long she lay curled up on the floor screaming and sobbing. The concrete floor was cold and hard, but she felt nothing. She was just a quivering shell of nothing. She had excelled at not thinking about all the bad things that had happened in her life. Now, as it all flooded back, she felt the overwhelming pain of every memory slicing through her like a razor. She wished with every fiber of her being that death would take her away – anywhere was better than here, than what she was feeling.

She remembered the last time she saw her sister. It was just before one of Addy's music programs. They had gotten into a nasty argument. She'd felt awful throughout the whole show. Afterward she'd waited out front for Dierdre. She never showed up. Even if they'd had a disagreement, Addy knew that her sister would never intentionally leave her alone. They both knew how dangerous the city was. Her mother had worked late and by the time Addy had gotten a hold of her, she'd been waiting for three hours. Then her mom came to get her. Her mom… She was the only thing of any value left in her life after Dierdre disappeared.

Truthfully, she had no idea how her mother had ended up way out on the edge of town. She worked in the small social work section of Arkham – which was clear across the city from where her body was found. Turned out her murderer was one of her former patients. His name was William Norton. Addy would never forget his face. She remembered sitting in that cold police station for hours on end on both occasions. Her mother, her sister… and Craig. Her stepfather was the whole reason she started cutting in the first place.

He was an alcoholic – an extremely angry, violent one at that. He abused her and her sister for a year before Dierdre's disappearance. Things only got worse after that. With only one person to beat on, Craig had sent her to the hospital in serious condition on more than one occasion. Two more years passed before she got up the courage to tell her mom the truth. Addy hated him as much as she hated her mother's murderer. Every memory she had of her mother – of her sister – was so unbearable. The thought that she would never see them again – never hear their voices, never stay up late watching movies together – pulsed through her mind. Her head throbbed and she squeezed her eyes shut, locking her arms over her head. Her tears eventually subsided to hiccups leaving her feeling suddenly exhausted. Addy lay on the floor shivering as she stewed in the vastness of her misery until she slipped into a hazy state of unconsciousness.


	6. The Edge of Sanity

**Hey everybody. Sorry this one's kinda short. Anyway, for this chapter I recommend listening to the song "I Fucking Hate You" by Godsmack. It's pretty awesome and has a good connection to the way Addy would be feeling. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

_After Emilia lost sight of Addy, all she remembered was chaos. She couldn't stop crying. She saw those men take Addy – and had a hunch as to whom they worked for. She'd been watching the news, she remembered Addy's description. Who else would men wearing those horrible clown masks work for? Stabbing shock waves of pain pulsed up and down her arm. She stood there in a tear-crazed haze. When the fire trucks and ambulances arrived she hardly noticed. The EMTs strapped her to a gurney, carefully folding her broken arm across her chest. She coughed, choking on her tears the whole way to the hospital._

_When she ran out of tears, Emilia sat on her hospital bed in silence. She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she heard urgent voices outside her door. She looked up expecting to see her parents. She sat up straight and stared at Bruce Wayne as he walked through the open door. He stood at the foot of her bed, hands tucked deep into his pant pockets. "What time is it?" she asked before he could find something to say. "It's 12:13," he replied calmly. "What's the prognosis?" Emilia sighed and mumbled, "Broken ulna, cracked radius, minor smoke inhalation… Nothing serious."_

_There was a brief pause before he asked, "Do you know what happened to Adelaide?" Emilia's eyes clouded over with tears. "He took her," she whispered. She looked up at him, lip quivering. "The Joker… He's going to kill her…" Bruce was silent for a long while before the television on the wall interrupted his thoughts. A rerun of that evening's news was beginning. The top story was the explosion at Michelin Hall. They both had already seen it, but it sucked them in again. She stared helplessly at the flames the firefighters were desperately trying to extinguish._

_The volume was down too low to hear, but Emilia read the words scrolling across the bottom of the screen. The last anyone knew there were three deaths. Her stomach churned as she wondered once more if anyone she knew had been in the basement. She looked away from the TV to stare at the wall. "Is there anything anyone can do?" she asked quietly. Bruce turned around to look at her and replied, "Lieutenant Gordon and his division are on the case of the Joker. They're doing what they can." She stared down at the pale blue cast on her arm. She felt so drained. She wanted to sleep until everything was better._

_"What about Batman?" she whispered. She played with her fingernails, unable to look at him. "Where is he when you need him…" There was a long silence before Bruce lightly touched her foot and said gently, "I'd like to think he's trying his hardest to figure this all out." "I don't care what anyone says. Gotham is a better place with him around. We need him. Addy needs him." Before Bruce could say something more Emilia's parents burst through the doors. "Take care," Bruce said with a small smile before he slipped out the door._

* * *

Addy woke with a start. She looked around, frightened, disoriented. Her eyes were burning and her head was throbbing in time with her pulse. She pushed herself up off the floor, her ribs and back aching in protest. She groaned and rubbed her back, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the harsh lighting. That was when she saw the pictures again. Her heart gave a painful jolt and she squeezed her eyes shut. She whimpered, her bottom lip quivering as tears stung her throat like a thousand needles.

She was breathing hard, trying not to break down again. She was equally shaken by the sudden realization that the Joker had really done his research. He must've been watching her for quite some time. She wondered vaguely how much he really knew about her. Did he know about her abuse as a child? She hated the idea that she might have something in common with that madman. Not only that, but those photos of her mother were police photos. That meant that he had men in the department. She felt sick to her stomach. That son of a bitch was turning Gotham upside down and loving every second of it.

All of her pain and sorrow hardened into rage. Addy had struggled through all those years, but she had managed to survive on her own and now… now this psychopath just ripped her entire world out from under her. It seemed he had no regard for anyone – no human emotions. She jumped to her feet, breathing more heavily than ever. Her fury numbed the pain again. She was grateful for just one second that her emotions could do that so often. She paced around the room, hands clenched into tight fists. It was so easy to blame all of her problems on the Joker – everything wrong in her life was somehow his fault.

She yelled at the top of her lungs and started ripping the papers off the walls in a frenzy. Everything was a blur – a flurry of black and white. She was so furious her vision was actually tinted red. She didn't care. She hardly noticed. She couldn't remember ever harboring so much hatred for any one human being in her life. "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" she screamed, hoping that creep could hear her. When the last of the haunting images fluttered to the concrete floor, Addy stood there panting. Her anger had not subsided in the least. She was shaking, glaring at the walls as though she could make them explode. She yelled again and started throwing anything she could get her hands on.

She paced back and forth through the destruction, fuming. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and stopped. Her expression startled even her. For some reason that made her even angrier. She was losing control and it was just one more thing to blame on the Joker. She picked up an old wooden chair and smashed it against the mirror, screaming furiously. The glass shattered and showered down into the sink with a tinkle. She dropped the chair with a clatter and stood there staring at herself in what part of the mirror remained on the wall. Her face was red and her eyes were brimming with tears. She turned away, wiping her eyes roughly. She silently cursed her annoying habit of crying when she got too angry.

Addy looked around at the papers strewn about the room. She exhaled slowly, regaining her composure. She wanted all those pictures to disappear so she wouldn't have to look at them. She shuffled toward the bed, papers rustling with every step. She gathered those horrible memories and shoved them all under the bed. She sat on the floor next to her bag and looked at the cinderblock walls. The white paint was peeling. She got the impression that she was in a basement. The boarded windows told her otherwise. Pale light was seeping through the cracks.

She sat in silence for a long while staring at her duffel bag. The complete absence of noise was maddening. She reached into her bag and sifted through her clothes. Her heart leaped at the sight of her laptop. She pulled it out, nearly dropping it in her haste. "Come on, come on," she murmured, waiting impatiently for it to power up. She searched the screen eagerly. Her face fell and she sighed. Of course there would be no Internet. Was she really expecting there to be? She clicked the wireless button again and again, scanning for even the faintest connection. She finally gave up.

Feeling like an idiot for not having though of it before, she felt in her pockets with a renewed sense of hope. It hadn't occurred to her to try her phone. However, the only thing in any of her pockets was her lighter. She glared down at her red plaid flannel jacket. Where the hell were her cigarettes? Addy dug through her bag, certain that she had packed more clothing than that. She paused and cocked her head to the side. She could hear the muffled sound of her text message alert. She fumbled frantically through her bag. Her phone was buried at the bottom beneath all of her other things. Beside it were her packs of cigarettes. Her Rumor was vibrating agitatedly.

She quickly slid it open. Her heart sank once more. She had nothing left to hope for. The name at the top of the message read 'Joker'. She wanted to scream and throw her phone, but her curiosity got the best of her and she read on. "Don't bother making any calls. All numbers in your address book have been blocked. They can't reach you, you can't reach them. Oh, and if you try to escape, you, your roommate, _and_ her family go out with a bang."

Addy shuddered and closed her phone. He knew where Emilia's house was. She was crying again before she knew it, staring around with wide eyes. She could somehow manage to deal with her own life being in danger – she had in the past, after all – but her roommate, her friend? It chilled her to the bone just imagining her life without her best friend. She'd lost everything else that mattered. She couldn't bear to lose the only thing she had left. Who was to say he hadn't hurt Emilia already? She wished she could find out if Emilia was all right.

She opened her phone again and tried to send a text message. The Joker wasn't bluffing. He'd locked it all and changed her password. She groaned and tossed her phone onto the bed behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair and took her computer up onto the bed with her. She stared at the screen for a long time, thinking. She finally opened itunes and curled up in a ball. She stared at the wall as Enya played soothingly by her ear. She reached under the bed and pulled out a handful of papers. Without looking at the images on the other side, she pulled out her lighter and lit them on fire.

She threw them on the floor and sprawled out on the bed sideways to stare down at the flames. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it as she watched the papers blacken and shrivel up. She lit more and let them all burn. That feeling of helplessness was settling down upon her again. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She took a long drag and traced the cracks as she exhaled. She flicked the ash off her cigarette, the song changing. I Miss You by Blink 182 started and she laughed humorlessly. "How ironic," she mumbled. She hummed along, trying to think of the good memories she had – the happiest place she could find in her mind. She immersed herself in thoughts of a time when she had both her mother and her sister and left reality for the sanctuary of her happy place.


	7. Weak and Powerless

**Okay, so it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. I hit a mental block and was trying to figure out where to go with this. I know it may seem kind of repetitive, but there's a point to it all, I promise. ^^ I would advise you to listen to Pet and Weak and Powerless, both by A Perfect Circle.**

* * *

"_Dinner is ready, Master Wayne." Bruce looked up from his desk as Alfred walked into his study. "Thank you, Alfred," he said distractedly, sifting through the papers strewn about. Alfred set the tray down on an end table and asked, "Making any progress?" Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, muttering, "None whatsoever. I can't figure out why he chose Adelaide. She doesn't have any money… She doesn't even have a family to pay a ransom. She's not connected in any way to any city officials. The closest hint at anything is that she used to keep in contact with Lieutenant Gordon. He was assigned to both the case of her mother's murder… and her sister's disappearance."_

"_She has a sister?" Alfred asked curiously. "Had a sister," Bruce corrected. "Dierdre Steinman went missing over eight years ago. No body was ever found, but with no leads it's a cold case." "And her father?" "I can't seem to find anything recent on him. About fifteen years ago he just seemed to disappear. He must've left them and moved…" There was a brief pause before Bruce added, "There's a name in her mother's file that I recognize, but I can't place where I've heard it. William Norton is the name of her mother's murderer. I swear I've head it somewhere before."_

"_Norton, sir?" Alfred questioned. "I believe there was recently a William Norton on the news – escaped from Arkham. Do you think it could be the same man?" Bruce shifted some papers, eyes hastily scanning the pages. He picked up a manila folder and leaned back. "It is…" he muttered, awestruck. "He pleaded insanity and was sent back to Arkham. He escaped once before. Apparently that was how he managed to murder Adelaide's mother. Do you think he has anything to do with this?"_

"_I don't know, sir," Alfred replied quietly, walking over to the nearest window. "However, I won't deny that the Joker seemed to display a certain interest in Adelaide at your fundraiser. It could be that he found her so intriguing that he took her just to find out more." Bruce pondered Alfred's suggestion. Whatever the Joker's motives for taking Addy were, he had to find her before it was too late._

_

* * *

  
_

Addy woke with a start, jolting out of her deep sleep. She sat up straight and looked around in a panic, trying to slow her breathing. Her mind was hazy for a moment as she looked around the unfamiliar room. Everything flooded back. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rocked back and forth. Her eyes started stinging and she murmured, "No…No…"

Addy had hoped that somehow all of those hellish events had been some kind of sick and twisted nightmare. She rubbed the sleep and tears from her eyes. The room seemed even darker than when she fell asleep. It was quite unnerving. She lit up a cigarette with shaking hands. How long had she been out? She couldn't remember.

Her stomach gave a hollow rumble. She ignored it and rubbed the ache away. She felt more like puking rather than eating. She flicked her cigarette and fell back onto her pillows. She glared at the door across the room. No doubt there were guards on the side. Addy was more worried about a bomb than the guards, though. The whole "go out with a bang" thing led her to believe that the door was rigged to some kind of explosive.

She was getting pissed off again. He had no right to keep her locked up like some kind of animal. She had to remind herself that the Joker didn't operate rationally like most people. He was off on his own little plane of existence where there were no rules, no laws. Addy doubted that he even planned anything out. He seemed like an impulsive kind of guy – going wherever he happened to go, doing whatever he fancied.

She cringed and threw her cigarette into a corner. She didn't want to think about him right now. Addy glanced at one of the windows and wondered fleetingly what awaited her on the other side of those boards. More explosives perhaps? She ran her fingers through her hair and rolled out of bed. Her shoes scraped noisily across the floor as she shuffled over to the sink.

She glanced at the mirror she had shattered. Maybe it would be easier if she took matters into her own hands – ended this whole fiasco herself. Addy shook those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't do that anymore. She filled her hands with cold water and splashed it over her face. The iciness stung a little, but it brought her to her senses.

She took off her shirt and used it to dry her face. Addy looked at herself long and hard in the mirror, turning this way and that. She had never realized before now how much the scars on her back stood out. She reached around to trace one with her fingers. She could remember how she'd gotten each one with painful clarity. Craig had often taken to beating her with a belt – usually the buckle cut up her back. She never knew when to keep her mouth shut. Not even to save her skin.

She turned away and got a clean shirt from her bag. Her skin was dirty and it didn't feel right to put on something clean, but she did it anyway. The black Silent Hill thermal that she used to love so much gave her a creepy vibe. She might've changed if she weren't so drowsy. She lit up another cigarette and paced back and forth. She didn't know what to do with herself. What could she do?

Addy peered outside through a space in the boards. All she could see through the darkness was a brick wall painted with graffiti. She figured she wasn't supposed to see where she was. The less she knew the better, right? She tried not to think about what the Joker had in store for her, but the suspense was maddening. The way she saw things he'd probably jerk her around until he got bored with her. After that… death was inevitable. She glanced at the shards of broken glass on the floor and once again thought of ending the cruel game herself. Why give him the satisfaction of watching her die?

Addy picked up a piece and turned it over in her hands. She sat on the bed and rolled back her sleeve. Pet (A Perfect Circle) started playing loudly on her computer. She stared at the scars that littered her arm. She gripped the glass firmly and pressed the point of it against her skin. Her whole body was shaking. She thought for a moment of how long it could take her to bleed to death if she didn't hit it right.

Addy moved the glass to press against her jugular. Her eyes started welling up and she clenched her jaw. "Do it," she said to herself. "Just do it… Do it!" Her voice echoed briefly before it faded. She tried to convince herself that maybe if she got it over with the Joker would leave Emilia and her family alone. Her bottom lip quivered and her vision blurred. She couldn't force herself to go through with it.

Her face twisted into a howl of sorrow and she dropped the glass shard. She covered her face, sobbing and yowling in despair. She couldn't do it to end the misery of living with herself and she couldn't do it to save the only person she cared about. She curled up into a ball and cried until she couldn't keep her puffy eyes open any longer. It was amazing, she thought, how much she was able to sleep in captivity.


End file.
